


The other secret

by GraySun



Series: Hal/Barry [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑歷史，曾發在論壇上，但現在不去論壇了所以存在這。</p><p>同性結婚提及，幾筆帶過性愛相關，但無詳細描寫，綠紅為獨立短篇，攻受不拆不逆。<br/>若能當成平行宇宙輕鬆觀看我會很感謝的，大概算是日常文，希望食用愉快=))。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other secret

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意，他們不屬於我，只屬於DC及他們彼此。

那是個如同瀑布般下著雨的下午，天色看上去就像是夜色正深。  
在Barry以為自己再也見不到Hal的時候，那個人就帶著綠光出現在他門廊前，他看著褪去能量面罩的男人，許多質問如鯁在喉，但最後他依然只能吐出一句：「你去哪了？」  
傻的像個質問丈夫為何多年沒回家的妻子。  
「……我不知道。」那雙棕色眼瞳中流露出的無助，Barry有些晃神。

從上次他們兩個滾倒在床上吻在一塊，在彼此手中發洩性慾，已經過了三個月又零四天了。  
那是他們第一次跨過友情界線，而且再也回不到過去。  
他不知道Hal怎麼想的，但在Hal消失後的一個月，Barry就知道自己已經愛上這個男人了。  
就像當初他愛上Iris那般，他陷入愛河而不可自拔。  
Barry沒有想過自己會愛上另一個人，他以為Iris已經帶走自己所有的情感了，但似乎不包含本來就常駐在他心中的另一個男人。  
時間是很有趣的東西，有時候像把刀，又同時是情感催化劑。  
一開始先是習慣某個人的存在，然後某一天，他就發現自己心上留了個位置給那個人。  
到那個時候，一切都已無法逆轉了。

首先震驚，這是當然的。  
緊接著卻是悵然若失，Barry一邊自我厭惡著覺悟的太晚，同時也埋怨著那個吃乾抹淨就跑得無影無蹤的男人。  
那傢伙就是個混帳。他那時無比同意Carol曾經的評語，但這股憤恨卻在看著對方真真實實出現在自家門前化為煙硝飄散。  
Barry向後退了一步。

「先進來吧。」  
下一秒，他落入一個懷抱。  
他在Hal抬動手臂的的零點幾秒就察覺了他的意圖。  
Barry完全有足夠的時間閃開，但他只是任由自己落入對方懷抱中，他鼻尖滿布Hal經歷風霜後的陌生氣味，同時也參雜著那一晚孰悉而另他戰慄的氣息，只屬於HalJordan的味道。  
Barry想不出理由去閃躲那個他日夜盼望了三個月的熱吻。  
他不知道Hal究竟是怎麼想的，但他需要這分溫暖和用力到似乎足以殺死自己的擁抱。

 

\+ + + + +

 

Hal清醒在午夜時分。

持續了一天一夜的暴雨終於停止了，窗外難得的能看見大而圓的月亮。  
他在月光和街燈的光線中，看著睡在自己身邊的男人。  
對方漂亮的藍眼被藏在眼瞼之後，他光是去想像明天一早，Barry會如何睜開雙眼，用迷濛的堪藍眼瞳望著自己，就覺得有些難以呼吸。  
Hal從未想過自己會如此深愛一個人，那份深愛甚至在某晚他情動時分，他無視Barry的驚訝壓著對方鋪天蓋地的深吻，他感覺到對方炙熱的慾望噴灑在他掌心，他依舊對於Barry的驚愕和慌亂毫無愧疚。

他感到滿足。

嚇跑他的並不是愛上一個男人，或是他無視的Barry那晚的抗拒。  
而是他自己心底的那種義無反顧。

於是Hal逃跑，他遠離地球以為這樣能讓沸騰的心得以平復，但他只是幾乎被日夜高漲的思念折磨致死。  
最終，他還是回到對方門前，按下那闊別三個月的門鈴。  
而Barry，出現在他夢中不只一次的男人，只問了他一句話，可他啞口無語。  
寂靜一時間蔓延，就在他都替自己不斷做著心理建設：被甩上門也不能放棄的時候。  
Barry向後退了一步。

 

那就像是一個讓步，一句無聲而清楚的接納包容。  
Hal忍不住抬手想去擁抱Barry。  
他非但沒有加快動作，反而刻意放慢了速度，他知道Barry若是不願意完全有能力躲開這個擁抱。  
所以當他切切實實的擁抱住這個男人時，他忍不住感激起他情動的對象是一個如此好的人。  
Barry就是一個如此好的人。  
無論他被別人如何對待，最終他都能記得他人做的好事。  
最初認識這個人時他只覺得很傻，這難道不是一件吃虧的事情嗎？  
而隨著兩人越來越親密，他依然覺得Barry很傻，卻開始厭惡起那些依著他的性子而佔他便宜的人。  
Barry不介意，不代表他也不介意。明著暗著，他都把Barry當作自己的兄弟照顧---──一開始，他們之間的情感如此單純。  
至少他們如此以為。  
數十年的光陰過去了，Hal知道過去的自己絕對不曾想過今夜這番光景。  
他赤裸著身子，擁抱著同樣赤裸的Barry。  
Hal不記得自己深入對方體內多少次，他只是近乎著迷的看著對方在他身下喘息扭動，聽著對方用沙啞的嗓音叫著自己的名字，感覺著對方為自己張開大腿暢開身子。  
他所能做的只是低頭在對方身上啃咬著、吸吮著，在每一次挺入對方體內時同樣叫著對方名字，去回應對方的呼喚。  
Hal輕觸著他在Barry胸膛上留下的紅痕，他的上下眼皮開始打架，疲倦毫不留情的拉扯著要將他拖進沉睡之中。  
他看著Barry沉靜而安穩的睡臉，想著明早他或許得和Barry來場他們都不是很想要的對談，但那必須進行，他們才能夠決定究竟接下來要以什麼樣的身分走下去。  
可明早，他能夠在陽光下，擁抱著Barry迎接早晨；他能夠對著剛睡醒，惺忪著雙眼的Barry說一聲早安。  
如此便已足夠美好，Hal決定放任自己睡去。

他在宇宙間遊蕩了一圈，最想要也不過是和Barry說一聲早安。


End file.
